


Milkshake

by correias



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, pda i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correias/pseuds/correias
Summary: Adrien takes you out for a milkshake after school.





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is hot garbage and adrien is so ooc i'm so sorry hahAA. can u tell i haven't written anything in months ? cos i sure can. anyway i recently got into this series and i love it soo much but i haven't seen season 2 yet cos uk netflix is trash :( . i know marinette x adrien is otp but my self indulgent ass had an urge to write this shrug emoji
> 
> anyway hope u enjoy this cringe bucket my lovelies !!

A straw was pinched between your thumb and your index finger as you ducked ever so slightly to take a sip out of your milkshake. It was awfully sweet, such a sinful beverage for your waistline, with all the extras anyone could ask for. Cream, sprinkles, chocolate sauce and a cute cherry to top it all off sat on top of the thick liquid. It was pricey and would’ve taken a good chunk from your purse if the male sat opposite you hadn’t insisted on paying for you.

Glancing up, you trained your eyes on the blond model in front of you. Vivid green eyes met yours, widening when he realized you caught him staring. He laughed quietly, looking away. He was being really awkward right now, even though taking you out like this was his idea. You really weren't expecting him to act like this. Whenever you spoke to him any other time, he seemed pretty confident in himself. So why was he acting all shy now?

You thought back to when he stopped you in a hallway on your way to your last class of the day. He greeted you with a smile like he normally would, asking how you were and all that small talk. Then, he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, asking if you wanted to grab a milkshake with him when you finished school. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t make your day. It was hard to hide the grin on your face when you said yes.

“Wow, I never thought you’d ask _me_ on a date!” you remembered saying, pushing his shoulder playfully.

He began stammering about how he was asking you just in general but he didn’t mind if it was a date. You laughed, explaining that you were only joking. He laughed along with you at the time, but now that you thought about it, your comment about it being a date could’ve been what had made him start acting funny.

You let out an audible sigh, picking up your cherry by the stick to twirl it around. Your sigh caught his attention. He looked at you, eyebrows raised. You groaned, taking a bite of the cherry.

“This is stupid, Adrien,” you frowned, leaning against your hand.

“What is?” he inquired, perking up at the sound of his name.

“It’s just that... I dunno, I feel awkward. Like there’s some weird vibe going on right now, y’know? The air just doesn’t feel right,” you explained, brows furrowed.

Adrien blinked a couple of times. He quickly shook his head, answering, “It’s not awkward! We always hang out at school, so why should it be awkward now?” You shot him a judging look, raising a brow. He sighed, giving in, “You’re right. It’s awkward.”

“Is it something I said?” you asked. You took another sip of your milkshake, peering up at him through long lashes. 

“Huh? No, no! I’m just overthinking.”

“Overthinking what?” you replied. However, you then realized you knew the answer. You tilted your head in curiosity, muttering, “It’s what I said about asking me on a date, right?”

Adrien froze, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbing it. That was definitely a habit of his. Fuchsia dusted over his cheeks for a moment. He laughed, “It sounds so stupid, but that’s _exactly_ it.”

You smiled, bringing your hand forward and placing it on top of his own irresistibly soft hand. This time, it was your turn to blush. “Adrien, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, okay? I was joking when I said that but if you want it to be a date, then so do I. If this is just a friendly thing to you, then it’s a friendly thing to me, too.”

“What do _you_ want, [Y/N]?”

“Huh?”

“You’re always putting others before yourself. So I’m gonna ask you―“ the corner of Adrien’s lips tugged upward, a grin gracing his perfect face. He continued, “―do you want this to be a date?”

“You know I can’t answer that! It wouldn’t be fair if I ruined everything,” you panicked, jerking your hand away from his. You ran that same hand through your hair, biting the inside of your mouth in an attempt to conceal your panic.

“So that’s a yes?” Adrien smirked. The charm was back, those paralyzing emerald eyes shining with their usual light. It was almost hypnotic. 

He leaned down, taking a sip of his milkshake. The expression on his face seemed to show a false innocence, like he knew exactly what he was doing. This was what intrigued you about Adrien Agreste. He’d always have you wondering what would happen next. He was just full of surprises and mystery. Yes, there was this mysterious aura about him that just pulled you in ― like he had secrets that were just waiting to be uncovered. 

“Fine then. If that’s how you’re gonna be then you better not disappoint me on this date,” you warned, fluttering your lashes at him.

“[N/N], when have I ever disappointed you?” Adrien asked, nudging his knee against yours playfully.

“Never, _dearest Adrikins_ ,” you laughed, putting on a cutesy voice as you nudged his knee back.

“Oh no, that nickname’s bad enough already, but it’s even worse when it’s coming from you,” the blond boy groaned, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” you giggled.

You glanced at Adrien’s milkshake across the table, gaining a sudden craving for his milkshake instead of yours. Your hand found itself slithering across the table, grabbing his glass and pulling it across to you. He watched as you did so, pulling a face at your actions. You shrugged nochalantly, bringing the straw up to your lips and taking a sip. Aw, no fair. His way so much tastier than yours. Pouting, you gave your glass a little push towards Adrien, continuing to drink his milkshake.

“What are you doing?” he questioned.

“Can we swap?” you asked, rather than giving a direct answer. Hoping to be as persuasive as possible, you took a strand of your hand, twirling it around your index finger.

“Don’t tell me mine’s better,” Adrien said, shaking his head in disbelief. You nodded. He chuckled, bringing your milkshake closing to him and taking a sip. Blinking, he looked at you with a surprised expression. He brought a finger up to his chin in thought, laughing, “No way, Jose. Yours is better than mine.”

“Oh my gosh, really?” you beamed at him, finding it amusing that both of you liked the other’s better.

“Yep!” he confirmed, flashing his pearly whites at you. 

You had to hold back to urge to sigh dreamily at his Hollywood-esque appearance. Though that wasn’t why you liked him, even though most people did. Sure, he was a model and everything but the occupation that suited this boy much better would be an angel, to be quite frank. He had a heart of gold and was always there for you, even if he did disappear without giving much reason. Adrien brought a smile to your face whenever you spoke and all you wished for was to have that same effect on him. 

You didn’t realize you were gawking at Adrien until your face, which had been leaning on your hand, slipped. Your nose went right into the cream of what was now your milkshake. How embarrassing.

“O-Oh no,” you squeaked, avoiding Adrien’s eyes.

You were about to reach up to wipe the cream off but you were beaten to it by Adrien’s hand. He leaned across the table, lightly wiping your nose to get rid of the sweet substance. His eyes were narrowed and a smug smirk appeared on his face, before he brought his hand up to his lips, licking the cream off his finger. This was all while staring deeply into your eyes without breaking contact. Turning red, you kept looking between him and the table, unsure of how to react. 

“Mmm, _tasty_ ,” Adrien hummed. He licked his lips just to fluster you a little more.

You hid your face in your hands. “Really, Adrien?” you whined.

He wasted no time in pulling your hands away from your face, poking your cheek. You smiled, squeezing your eyes shut for a moment. Upon opening them again, you saw Adrien’s eyes locked onto you in all their shining emerald glory. The blond’s expression was soft, yet at the same time suggested to you that there was something he wanted to do.

Peering at him through long lashes, you involuntarily shifted closer to him. You lay your hand on the table. Adrien glanced down, looking between you and your hand. He smiled his signature smile, almost making you melt. Then, you felt his hand take hold of your own, intertwining your fingers. You felt the metal of his ring against your skin and how clammy his hands were; or was yours clammy? Perhaps it was both.

Wide-eyed, you looked at him, seeing his happy face falter when he noticed your surprise at his daring action. He loosened his hand, attempting to let go of you. Quietly gasping, you shook your head. You gripped onto his hand like your entire life depended on it so that he wouldn’t feel discouraged. Eyebrows raised, he seemed shocked that you were spurring him on to go through with whatever he was planning. Your eyes softened, a warm smile gracing your lips. Adrien’s surprise changed to match the fond look you held, which was an incredibly handsome look indeed. He stared at you deeply, both of your smiles never leaving. His green orbs glanced from your eyes down to you lips and back up again. Holding back the urge to giggle, you mimicked his action, briefly letting your gaze linger on his pinkish lips.

You didn’t even realize how much the two of you had begun leaning forward until you could feel Adrien’s warm breath tickling your face. You blushed. Adrien noticed this, his smile turning into more of a satisfied smirk. Becoming impatient, you stuck your bottom lip out at him childishly. Taking that as your permission, the boy moved forward, closing the distance between the two of you. Your eyes closed, feeling the unique sensation of his sweet, tender lips on your own. A shiver ran up your spine as your hand reached up to cup his smooth, almost airbrushed skin. You felt him smile into the kiss. Without realizing, you had begun smiling too.

Neither of you were experienced, meaning the kiss was short and sweet, but you could feel how much passion Adrien tried to put into it. When you both pulled away red-faced, laughing out of embarrassment, a mischievous smirk made it’s way onto Adrien’s face. You raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What?” you asked, puffing your cheeks out.

“[Y/N]...” Adrien said your name, the way it rolled off his tongue nearly causing you to swoon.

“Yeah?”

He brought a hand up, running it through his hair, then sent a cheeky wink your way, chuckling, “ _You taste like milkshake_.”

“Adrien!”


End file.
